Nick's Hoodie and Self-Completing
by NickxJess
Summary: She had been waiting up for Nick, but was starting to doze off. In order to stay awake, she tried to watch TV, play her ukulele (which Schmidt yelled at her for), and listened to some of her favorite vinyls, but none of that seemed to be working. She was growing more tired by the second, so she decided to do the only thing that she thought would keep her awake.
1. Chapter 1 - Caught

**My second fan-fic ever! I wrote my first one yesterday and everyone seemed to like it, so I will probably continue it. I had to get this idea out first, though. Let me know what you think in the reviews! **

**(Rated M for a reason, and more M chapters to come!)**

**Enjoy... ;)**

* * *

It was around 3 a.m. and Nick had just walked into the loft after a stressful night at the bar. He broke up two fights and happened to bump into Big Bob, causing himself to drop a tray full of dirty glasses, shattering glass all over the ground. After he had finished cleaning up and closed the bar for the night, he headed back to the loft, only to find everyone asleep...or so he thought...

* * *

"Oh god. Oh god, yes. Holy sh-"

She moaned as she rocked her hips briskly back and forth onto her two fingers.

* * *

She had been waiting up for Nick, but was starting to doze off. In order to stay awake, she tried to watch TV, play her ukulele (which Schmidt yelled at her for), and listened to some of her favorite vinyls, but none of that seemed to be working. She was growing more tired by the second, so she decided to do the only thing that she thought would keep her awake.

She got up off her bedroom floor after listening to her new Florence + the Machine record and ran across the hall into Nick's bedroom, peering down the loft to make sure Winston and Schmidt were tucked away in their rooms.

She fumbled through Nick's closet and took out her favorite hoodie of his. She was wearing only a bra and pajama shorts, but put it on over. After checking to make sure the coast was clear, she hurried back to her room and shut the door quietly.

She jumped onto her bed, falling on her back, head hitting the pillow. She just laid there for a moment, envisioning Nick's smile, the scruff on his face when he didn't shave, and his poop-colored eyes. Those damn poop eyes were just so sexy. And when he didn't shave and then would just sit there playing with the stubble on his own face, god she just wanted to jump him all of the time now-a-days. She laid there looking up at the ceiling, pulling the excess fabric from his sweatshirt over her knees and bringing them to her chest in a hugging formation. She could smell a perfect mixture of Old Spice and beer on the sleeves of the hoodie and inhaled every bit of the scent.

After a few moments of lying there, a devious smile appeared on her face. The door still hadn't opened, so she figured he must still be at the bar working. She decided she needed to go to drastic measures to keep herself awake.

With the devious smile still plastered to her face, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath while simultaneously sliding her shorts off. She started to pat the area around her vagina, making herself ache with wetness. She kept her eyes tightly shut as she thought of all the times Nick and her had gotten into heated arguments and how hot it had made her.

Ok, one finger was in.

She thought about the time when she walked in on Nick naked, dancing to Jamaican music.

Ok, two fingers.

She thought about the time when they had almost had sex, but instead the fish tank shattered, releasing all of its contents. She imagined what would have happened if the fish tank never broke.

"Oh god. Oh god, yes. Holy sh-" she said breathily as she pumped her fingers in and out of her hole. She grabbed a small pillow from her left side and put it under her butt, propping her up. She continued to rock back and forth against the pillow, pushing her fingers further and further at an angle.

* * *

Nick walked in and put his keys on the table. He headed straight for the fridge to grab a beer, noticing that no one was around. He knew that Winston and Schmidt were already asleep, and he began to figure that Jess had just given up and went to bed. Disappointed, he cracked open his beer and took a swig. He was about to head back to his room, maybe to work on "Z is for Zombie" when he heard a loud moan coming from inside Jess' room. He stopped drinking, mid-swig, his eyes wide. He swallowed what was in his mouth and put the beer on the kitchen counter. He walked over to Jess' door, his eyes still wide. He quietly stepped even closer to her door and put his head up against it, trying to hear what was going on.

"Ugh, ugh, fuck yeah, Nicholas, fuck yeah! Harder, baby, harder!"

_HOLY FUCKING SHIT...is she self-completing to the thought of ME?!_

He leaned his ear a little harder against the door when, suddenly, it flew open and he fell forward, hitting his head on the doorknob.

"Oh my god! Oh my god, Nick!" she screeched, while pulling her pants up from her ankles and back to her waist as fast as she could. "What are you doing in here?!"

"Jess...I...you..."

They both had a look of utter embarrassment on their faces; Nick for walking in on Jess self-completing, and Jess...well, Jess for self-completing.

* * *

**I know, I know..._major_ cliffhanger! I promise I will continue this one, though. Just really tired and going to go to bed tonight, haha.**

**Please leave me reviews of whether or not you liked this one! Too raunchy? Also, if you have any ideas of what you'd like to see in the coming chapters (get it, '_coming_' chapters... ;D lol), let me know in the reviews!**

**Thanks for reading, Roomfriends! 3**

**K-Dogg**


	2. Chapter 2 - Join in on the Fun

**Here's a recap from the last chapter ;)...(warning...this is definitely M for a reason!)**

"Ugh, ugh, fuck yeah, Nicholas, fuck yeah! Harder, baby, harder!"

_HOLY FUCKING SHIT...is she self-completing to the thought of ME?!_

He leaned his ear a little harder against the door when, suddenly, it flew open and he fell forward, hitting his head on the doorknob.

"Oh my god! Oh my god, Nick!" she screeched, while pulling her pants up from her ankles and back to her waist as fast as she could. "What are you doing in here?!"

"Jess...I...you..."

They both had a look of utter embarrassment on their faces; Nick for walking in on Jess self-completing, and Jess...well, Jess for self-completing.

* * *

"Nick...I..." She brought her hands to cover her face, which was now beat red. "Oh my god...I...er...can't believe you just saw that..."

He cleared his throught. "Jess...it-it's ok, really. I mean, I think of you all the time when I do," he motioned to her on the bed, "this." Immediately regretting what he just said, he brought his hand up to his face and ran it across his _sexy_ stubble.

"Y-you do?"

"Uhm...yeah...I-I do..." he said, stepping closer to where Jess was laying on her bed.

Jess sat up straight, realized he was coming closer to her, and she was now hugging the pillow that she was practically humping earlier.

Nick continued walking towards her until he reached the edge of her bed. Slowly, without breaking eye contact with her, he sat down facing her.

"Is-is that my hoodie?" he asked, a slight smile on his face.

"Yeah, I was, uhm, really cold, and none of my hoodies are warm and so I thought I'd borrow one of yours, but I really should have asked, so I'm sorry that was really stupid, and I can put it back if you want me to..." she continued rambling as she started to unzip the sweatshirt. She was about to take it off completely, when Nick's eyes went wide. She looked at him, confused, but then she remembered that all she had on under the sweatshirt was her bra.

"Oh, wow, I, uh, forgot that I was only-"

Before she could finish, she felt a hand shoot up to touch her upper boob. She glanced down at her chest and then up at Nick.

"What? I couldn't resist. The upper boob is the most underrated part. You know that's what I've always said," he finishes with a little wink.

She lets out a husky laugh and he does the same. Then, the mood got serious. They both glanced down at his hand on her chest and then up, meeting each other with desire-filled eyes.

Almost without thinking, Nick moved his other hand up to Jess' other boob. But this time, he didn't rest it on her upper boob. He let it land on, and pretty much grab, her whole breast. He gave it a little squeeze and Jess looked into his eyes, daring him to make another move. With that look, her ocean-blue eyes pierced his heart and he launched towards her, capturing her face with his lips. He moved his hands to around her hips, pulling her closer to him as their lips went to war with one another. She fell into the motion of the passionate kiss and threw her arms hard around his neck.

Hands were everywhere. Nick put his arms on the small of Jess' back and laid her down on her pillows. The pillow she was holding earlier was now thrown across the room, laying vacantly on the floor. Nick sat on his knees and straddled her as she laid under him. Her dark brown hair was fanned out across her floral sheets. _How could anyone ever look this beautiful? _Continuing their kiss, she clawed at his shirt, obviously wanting it off. He pulled away for a split second to reach above his head and do a 'Schmidt-style' t-shirt pull-off. He threw it across the room as Jess sat up from under him, attacking his mouth with hers.

They were both breathing heavily, gasping for air whenever their lips parted, which wasn't often. Nick reached behind Jess to unclasp her bra. It popped open and fell in her lap, displaying her perfect cream-colored breasts.

"Take...off...your...shorts," Nick said raspily between kisses.

Jess pulled her shorts off and Nick was shocked to see that she had no underwear on.

"Belt, off, NOW!" Jess said loudly.

"My god, someone's demanding," he said with a wink. _She is so sexy when she talks to me like that...holy fuck_, he thought.

She jerked forward and grabbed him by a belt buckle. He lurched closer to her as she fumbled to undo his belt, his squeezing her boobs. She unstrung the belt and threw it over the bed. As she unbuttoned and unziped his jeans, he started to lick her nipples, flicking his tongue against them.

"Mmmm, Nick!" a moan escaped her lips as he moved his tongue around her boobies.

He was so aroused by the noises she was making and how demanding she was being, and Jess found that out when he stood up on the bed and finished pulling his jeans off, taking his boxers with them. His erect cock popped right up.

Jess smiled another one of her devious smiles and went straight for it with her mouth, cupping his "chikadees" in her hand. She used her other hand to pump up and down as she licked the head. Nick's eyes rolled back in enjoyment. He grabbed her hair and pulled it out of the way, watching her work her 'Jessica Day' magic.

"Fuck, Jessica...You-I-Please stop! I'm won't be able to last much longer if you keep going!"

She stopped and looked up at him, making a puppy dog face.

_Those eyes. Those big blue eyes are just so irresistable._

"Just...how about I give it a try...?" he said, trying to make her smile again.

A grin spread across her face as she came up to his level and gave him a long kiss, biting his lower lip.

He grabbed her and gently laid her down. She bent her knees and spread her legs as he moved to the foot of the bed, trailing kisses down her neck, chest, stomach, and torso until he reached her thighs. He licked her right thigh and kept his tongue on her skin, pulling it down towards her center. Without warning, he jabbed two fingers into her, his eyes just about bulging out of his head at how wet she was. He figured he needed to help clean her up, so while moving his fingers in and out of her, he brought his tongue to her clit and spun it around, flicking everywhere.

Jess' fingers were in his hair, pushing his head into her vagina as she bucked her hips up toward his face.

He never really enjoyed going down on girls, but this one was different. This was Jess. Jessica Day. And he loved everything about what he was doing. He loved her scent, he loved her taste...he loved..._her._

* * *

**Woooooooooahhh this story is almost getting too hot for me to write! Is this too hot for you guys?! ;) LOL. I know I stopped at a random place...I was going to put them 69-ing in there in honor of today being 69 days away from the premiere of season 3, but I didn't end up doing that, haha! Hope you liked it! More to come! LEAVE ME REVIEWS 3**

**K-Dogg**


End file.
